


that one woman who's name you don't know

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DJ Beca, F/F, Fluff, alternative universe, protective beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Anonymous prompt: I was wondering if you could do one with Chloe being like a somewhat mafia boss and Beca is a struggling DJ and need a gig and someone gave her a gig and surprise surprise she have the same gig in the event that Chloe is attending to?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	that one woman who's name you don't know

“Come on, please? I’ve just had my heartbroken a few weeks ago and I wanna go out!” Aubrey whined to her best friend. Rummaging through her closet for something to wear. Begging the redhead to agree on going out for the first time in what felt like forever. “Please!” The blonde pouted. Flashing her best puppy dog eyed look. “I really just wanna let my hair down and have a good time.” The older woman whined again. Desperately encouraging Chloe to say yes. “And maybe find someone to fuck.” She added with a mumble. Pulling out a little red velvet dress. Holding it up against her body. Admiring herself in the mirror.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You were literally still crying yesterday into a tub of ice-cream flicking through your photos with her!” Chloe responded, a deep exhale slipping from between her lips. “Why are you wanting to go out all of a sudden? And a rebound fuck is never a good idea, Bree!” The younger woman continued. With a roll of her eyes. Placing her bookmark against the pages of her book before closing said book and putting it down in her lap. Bringing her gaze up to her best friend across the room.

Aubrey took a deep breath and exhaled. “I need to get over her. She cheated on me. Why should I be all heartbroken thinking about her when she doesn’t care? I need to move on. The sooner the better.” The blonde replied with a shrug. Turning round to show Chloe the dress she held against her body. “What do you think? Does this say, ‘sexy and available?’ Hmm.” The other woman questioned her best friend. Looking down at the outfit in contemplation. “Hmm. Maybe I should go with my black one.” She shrugged, throwing the dress on the bed and pulling out the black dress. Holding the other dress up against her body. This one showed her tits off perfectly, hugged at her curves and made her feel super sexy whenever she wore the material. “Yes!” Aubrey exclaimed. “This is the one!” She almost squealed. Rushing off to the ensuite to put the dress on.

The redhead let another sigh escape from between her lips. She’d been super busy at work the past few weeks. Rammed with cases and everything in between. All she wanted to do was chill out and rest. However, her friend was rather in need now. Chloe couldn’t let her best friend go out alone. For several reasons. The first being, she wasn’t that kind of person. The younger woman had always been there for her friends to look after them on nights out and support them. And the next reason being, the fiery redhead worked for the mafia. Her main job role was to privately protect people. So naturally, she had a protective nature towards her friends and family. Rolling her eyes, the woman dragged herself off her bed and looked in her own closet on the other side of the room. Humming as she had a look on what to wear.

“How do I look?” Aubrey’s voice pulled Chloe out of her daze. The head of luscious red hair snapping round to look at her best friend in the doorway. The older woman biting down on her lip self-consciously. “This is like a big deal for me, Chlo. Please. Please, come out with me. I’ll buy us breakfast in the morning. Please, please, please.” The blonde desperately begged the redhead. Biting down harder on her lip, anticipating Chloe’s answer about going out. Eyes pleading.

Letting out another deep breath, Chloe gave a small nod. “Ok. Ok.” She rolled her eyes again. Playfully, of course. “Fine. I agree to going out tonight. But on one condition..” The redhead hummed for a moment. Looking at her best friend with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Noticing the worried look on the blonde’s face, she chuckled slightly. “Oh, it’s nothing bad. I was just going to ask, will you help me pick out a wig?” A wide smile spread across the younger woman’s lips in response. Seeing her best friend perk up and almost squeal in excitement that her best friend finally agreed to them going out for some fun.

“Do you need to wear one? You wear the blonde one for work, nobody will recognise you with the redhead, maybe just put one of the masquerade masks on, that’ll hide your identity.” Aubrey shrugged in response. Looking at the redhead across the room. “I love when you curl your red locks, Chlo.” The blonde smiled her best friend. She high key hoped that by leaving her red hair on show would make the younger woman pull. It’d been years since the woman had been in a relationship. She’d threw herself into her work when she’d broken up with her ex and hadn’t been interested in finding anyone else since. Everybody always loved Chloe’s fiery hair, it was always what people noticed first, because the colour was so beautiful.

“Hmm. I guess you’re right. I guess I’ll just wear a mask for a change.” Chloe nodded in agreement. “Nobody knows me as a redhead and if my face is half covered it should be all ok.” She smiled again. Grabbing her favourite deep blue silk dress. If she was going out with her best friend, she might as well feel sexy. And this dress did exactly that. It was off the shoulder and flaunted her curves beautifully. The younger woman rushed off to the bathroom to change and get herself ready. Coating herself in perfume. Admiring herself in the mirror. A large smile gracing across her lips.

“Wit woo!” Aubrey whistled in an appreciative tone. Looking her best friend up and down as the redhead wondered back in the room twirling around to show off her pretty dress. Enjoying the approval from the blonde. “You look super sexy, Chlo. All the girls are gonna be drooling over you.” The older woman spoke with a chuckle, sending a wink to the younger woman. Smiling wide to match her best friend’s smile. Loving when the redhead showed off her incredibly infectious smile. Seeing her best friend happy was Aubrey’s favourite thing in the entire world. Yeah, in college they kinda had a little, friends with benefits thing going on, but that didn’t ever ruin their friendship. They were always as close as ever.

“I’m not looking for anything tonight. I’m literally agreeing to go for your sake. For support. Protection.” The redhead responded with a simple smile. Even when she was off duty, Chloe was constantly protective of her loved ones. Always keeping a fixed gaze on them throughout the night to make sure nobody was going to do anything to hurt those she loved. Especially when clubs are packed with dodgy people. Majority of the time she shrugged anyone off who even tried to flirt with her when she was out. Too busy focusing on protecting her people.

“Hmm. Whatever you say, babe.” Aubrey chuckled and finished getting ready. Coating her body and outfit in her favourite perfume. Plumping her chest up to make sure her tits would grab some attention tonight. She wanted to pull again. Even if it was just a hook up. She wanted to feel something again. She was ready to move on. Her ex did so why can’t she?

Within a few hours, the best friend’s were ready and they left their flat. Hailing down a taxi and heading off to the club. Chloe wasn’t so sure that she wanted to be out tonight. She literally only agreed to keep an eye on her best friend. She sighed as she looked out of the window on their drive to the club. Feeling the soft hand of her best friend sliding up her dress. Her head snapping round. Eyes locked on Aubrey’s hand sliding up her leg. “Relax, Chlo. Tonight’s about letting our hair down.” The blonde softly smiled, a finger running against the redhead’s panties, teasingly. Knowing this action drove her crazy. “Besides, if neither of us pull tonight, we can just return home and fuck each other.” The older woman winked. Rubbing her finger one las time over her best friend’s panty covered pussy before removing her hand from under Chloe’s dress. Causing the redhead to shiver.

Soon enough, they arrived at the club. Quickly ordering their first drink and getting down on the dancefloor. Dancing around with her best friend, having the time of her life, Chloe’s head turned and her eyes reopened after losing herself in the music. Eyes fixated on a stranger looking at her from across the room. Instantly her movements stopped as she simply gazed back at the set of eyes that were locked onto her own. Her heart thumping louder in her chest. Who was this woman? The DJ, the redhead noticed. Her bright blue eyes spotting where the other woman was stood in the room. In the booth. Mixing equipment surrounding her small frame. Out of all the times she’d been here with Aubrey or some of the girls from college or work, she’d never once seen this woman before. And knowing Chloe, she was insanely curious to know more about the brunette. Something about the unfamiliar woman across the room intrigued the older woman immensely.

Eyes locking with the beautiful redhead across the room, DJ Beca Mitchell felt her heart drop into her stomach at the intense gaze of the stranger. Her eyes were captivating. Breath taking. Dreamy. It was several moments of staring at each other before the small woman broke eye contact. Biting down hard on her bottom lip as a blush crept up across her cheeks. Hidden from all the LED lights flashing throughout the room. Much to the brunette’s relief. She was a sucker for a redhead. Daring another glance over at the stranger. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw the other woman was now waiting at the bar for some drinks. “I have to talk with her!” A determined Beca told herself. Putting a few tracks from her laptop on loop and exiting the booth for a little break. Heading over to the bar to introduce herself to the woman with the brightest eyes in the room.

“Rum and coke, please.” The small woman softly spoke to the bartender. Stood at a short distance away from the redhead. Keeping her distance for the moment. Plucking up the courage to flirt with the other woman. Humming to herself a little, she glanced over to the stranger. A smile on her face as she saw the content look across the woman’s face as she waited for her own drink. Beca was a real flirt. She kinda had a known reputation for being a flirt and sleeping around. However, this woman next to her was different. There was something in the pit of the brunette’s stomach that made her feel like she wanted everything with the beautiful redhead. The whole package. She wanted it all with this woman. A woman she literally didn’t know. She felt a connection already. Always trust your gut, right?

“Y’know-“ Beca started, wrapping her hand around her glass. Wondering over to the mysterious woman. Grabbing the redhead’s attention. “-if you were a transformer, you’d be Optimus Fine.” The brunette commented. A small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Eyeing up the other woman a little, sending her a wink and flashing a little flirty lip bite. The stranger’s head turning round to face the intruder next to her. A sweet giggle escaping from between her lips. The small woman gulped. That sound was like music to her ears. It was beautiful. A sound she could only wish to hear regularly in life. Maybe one day she would. She sure did hope so at least. Her dark navy eyes fixated on the crinkles in the corner of her acquaintance’s bright blue eyes. Beca’s heart pounded violently inside her chest. The view truly taking her breath away. The said breath getting caught in the back of her heart.

“Wow. Smooth.” The redhead giggled in response. Eyeing the small woman back as the brunette slipped beside her at the bar. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity at knowing more about the other woman. “I like it.” She added. Again letting another giggle escape from her mouth. “I must say, it’s a solid 9 out of 10 for effort. I haven’t actually heard that one before. It’s usually the regular ones, y’know? The boring ones.” Chloe winked playfully. Noticing the bartender finally returned with her drinks order. Two glasses of vodka and coke.

Beca hummed in approval. Happy with the positive response she received from the other woman. Wracking her brain for another good chat up line. One that the redhead wouldn’t roll her beautiful eyes at and actually approve. “Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” The brunette wondered. Raising her own eyebrow as she locked eyes with Chloe again. A smirk very clear across her face. Mentally ‘patting herself on the back’ for such a quick comeback. Still as flirty as ever. The redhead’s beautiful smile was back on her face and that intoxicated giggle sound from between her lips happened again. All the things that were making the small woman go weak at the knees.

Chloe’s eyes lifted up to her new brunette acquaintance. A smirk tugging on her own lips now at the question. Approving of the chat up line and raising an eyebrow at the question. “Well, now isn’t that something interesting to know.” The redhead hummed. A small look of thought on her face as she contemplated her response. “I’m afraid if I told you the answer to that question, I’d have to kill you.” The other woman smiled softly with a cheeky little shrug. Swiftly turning her back on the brunette and heading back over to find Aubrey. Leaving a stunned Beca behind. The brunette’s mouth dropped open at the sassy redhead. If she didn’t want the mysterious woman already, she certainly did now. Now more than ever. Eyes following the stranger to where she walked off too. Seeing her hand over a one of the glasses to a tall blonde.

Biting down on her lip, Beca gulped yet again as she saw the blonde lean down a little and kiss the redhead. “Shit.” She cursed herself. Face palming. “Of course, someone that beautiful wouldn’t be single. I’m so stupid for even considering the idea of hooking up with her.” The brunette sighed. Embarassed. Her cheeks flushing furiously again as she groaned and made her way back to her booth. Plonking herself down at her mixing desk. Downing her drink in annoyance with herself. Why would the redhead even look at her like that anyway? Not when she had a tall, blonde, gorgeous girlfriend already. How could Beca compare to that? She was short, moody and brunette. Who’d want her? That was her main reason for only really indulging in hook ups. Her life wasn’t really going anywhere, and she struggled to really bag anyone. She had nothing to give. She’d dropped out of college and was trying to bag some DJ gigs. A family friend managed to get her this one here tonight. She wasn’t even getting paid for the gig.

As the night progressed, Beca was getting fed up now. She just wanted to go home after what happened with the redhead. She wasn’t in the mood. As she downed her second drink of the night, something out the corner of her eye caught her gaze. Her head snapped up as she spotted that familiar red head of hair across the room. Eyes widening as she saw the woman being pinned against a wall by some tall, muscular guy. The brunette’s heart dropped at the look of terror on the stranger’s face. Quickly looping tracks again, she rushed over to the scene across the room. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Get off her!” Beca raised her voice. Making her presence known. Chloe’s eyes locked with hers and the look of hurt in the older woman’s eyes made Beca’s stomach flip.

“Do you mind? We’re in the middle of something.” The guy smirked. Turning round to address the small woman. Clearly incredibly drunk. Luckily, with his hold not up against Chloe’s body now, the redhead managed to escape. Rushing off to the toilets to get away from the situation. Beca’s eyes spotted where she ran off too and she thanked her lucky stars she managed to save the redhead from this man.

“Yeah, because making women feel uncomfortable is totally the way to go.” She simply rolled her eyes and shoved him away. Causing the bloke to fall to the floor. Rolling her eyes, Beca headed off towards the toilets to check on the redhead. Wanting to make sure the woman was ok after what just happened with that guy. It made her stomach churn at the thought of what could’ve happened to the other woman if she hadn’t had interfered. It wasn’t worth even thinking about. “Hey, uh, red? I don’t know your name. Uh, I just wanted to come and check on your and see if you’re ok. I feel awful not knowing your name to address you properly.” The brunette called out, feeling slightly awkward.

Chloe took several deep breaths before unlocking the cubicle door and emerging from the stall. Her makeup smeared all down her face from crying. Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. Sheepishly walking from behind the door. Unable to meet her gaze with Beca. “Uh, I, t-thanks for s-saving me. I, uh, I was really s-scared.” The redhead mumbled. Trying not to get herself worked up again as a tear slid down her cheek. Furiously wiping it away before it rolled off her cheek. “I owe you my life.” She added with a sniff. Playing with the hem of her shirt. Nervously shaking still from what happened.

“Hey. I did what any decent human being would do. I couldn’t ignore what I saw. He had no right making you uncomfortable like that. I’m just glad I was able to step in when I did. Are-are you ok?” Beca responded softly. Feeling a little nervous herself. Looking at the stranger with a hard bite down on her lip. Her heart aching for how broken the once sassy and bubbly redhead had now become. “Uh, wait. Stupid question. Of course, you’re not ok. Why would you be?” The brunette groaned. Cursing herself for asking a stupid question. Face palming again.

“I-I uh, I’m ok.” Chloe nodded trying to be convincing in her response. Daring to bring her gaze up to the brunette. Her heart pounding again as she looked into Beca’s eyes again for the, well she’d lost count how many times they’d stared at each other tonight. “Uh, c-can you maybe uh, g-give me a hug?” The broken redhead questioned with a stutter. All she wanted was to be wrapped in a pair of arms and made to feel safe. And there was something about the brunette that made Chloe feel safe. She couldn’t describe or understand why, she just did.

Beca’s eyes widened at the request. Biting down on her lip. Simply staring back at the vulnerable woman stood opposite. The brunette wasn’t one for hugs. She didn’t like such physical contact with people. Maybe that’s why she struggled with the whole dating thing. However, she found herself shuffling closer to the stranger, opens slowly reaching up and wrapping her arms around the shaking woman. Surprising herself for initiating the contact with another human. Holding the redhead closely in her arms. Feeling a slight protective nature towards this other woman. Softly stroking the luscious red locks between her fingers. Offering as much comfort to her new acquaintance as she possibly could given her small frame and considering she literally hardly even knew this other human. “Shh, it’s ok sweetie. You’re ok now. You’re safe.” The brunette softly spoke into Chloe’s ear.

Yet something in the pit of her stomach was sending red flags to Chloe’s brain. Telling her she wasn’t safe. This was a bad idea. Coming out tonight. Coming here. It was a bad idea. What if the guy had been hired to scare the redhead? That was a question that kept running around in her mind. She buried her face in closer to the stranger’s neck. Tears streaming down her face again. Silently, or so she thought, crying into Beca’s neck. All sorts of things running round in her mind. Scared that someone was out to get her. That someone knew her identity and was out to ruin her life. “S-sorry!” Chloe stuttered. Realising what she was doing. She needed to snap out of it. She was better than this. She wasn’t weak like this.

“Hey. No. Don’t apologise. It’s ok. I want to make sure you’re ok.” The brunette responded with a soft smile on her face. The redhead raising her head up and looking into Beca’s deep navy-blue eyes again. The pair stood just gazing into each other’s eyes for a few moments. The atmosphere in the room heating up with the intensity of their gaze. Chloe’s eyes dipped down to look at the small woman’s lips. Biting down on her own and contemplating her next move. She exhaled a deep breath before taking the plunge and leaning down to lock lips with the brunette.

The small woman was taken a little bit by surprise. Was the redhead drunk? She had a girlfriend. Didn’t she? Who knows actually at this point? Beca pushed the thought to the back of her mind and slipped her arms around Chloe’s waist. The woman she still didn’t know the name of was kissing her right now. That was the last thing she wanted to be thinking about right now. Gasping a little as she felt the warmth of a tongue poking her lips. Granting Chloe some much wanted access to her mouth. The redhead slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues rubbing together.

A moan slipping from between one of their lips, unsure of which one, they were too busy making out with each other in the middle of the toilets. The redhead eventually backing the small woman up against the wall. Moving her mouth down to suck on Beca’s neck. Eyes rolling into the back of the brunette’s head. Indulging herself in the touch of the beautiful redhead. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Getting extremely carried away. Lost in a stream of passion.


End file.
